why do you do this
by movie-fan-lisa
Summary: Max finds the key to the Grenilith and is forced to go by tess.
1. Chapter 1

**Roswell**

**Why do you do this**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Liz, there is something i need to show you.

"What is is Max, your worrying me".

"Liz just come NOW.

M_ax pulls Liz by her wrist. _

_They got to Max,s house he crawled_

_under the bed then pulled out a _

_rusted box and then took of the the _

_lid carefully, it was..._

"_Oh my guard...Max do you know what this means"._

"_Yes we can go back home, to are planet i have found the key so we can go through the Grenilith back at the cave i have been waiting for this all my life i can't belive this i have got to tell Micheal and Isabele"._

"_And TESS!"_

"_I have got to Liz for Me and Tess...i don't want to but the baby can't breath on earth i hafted to i am sorry' ( Max said Quietly ) _

"_FINE GO! ( as Liz cried )" _

"_I do Liz a lot with all my heart but you have got to understand i need this baby._

_Liz storms of and runs home while_

_Max puts the key in his pocket and _

_runs to find Micheal,Isabele and _

_Tess to tell them the good news._

"_Hi Isabele... Micheal.. ( said Max )"_

"_Hey max what's up?( said Micheal and Isabele )"_

"_Well the amazing thing happened today oh well can we do this somewhere more private its just well you know( he said quietly in the cafe )."_

"_Oh right ok lets go back to my house ( said Micheal ) cause you know i do have my own flat." _

"_Good idea Micheal ( said Max )."_

_( Back at Micheal,s ) "Well i have got the key to the Grenilith I found it"._

"_Oh my guard Max do you know what this means!" ( Isabele says loudly )_

"_SSSHHHH Isabele someone might here we have got to keep this quiet!"_

_( Micheal just sits there in amazement ) "Where did you find it?"_

"_Well i was upset cause me and you had a argument and i needed to clear things out ya know in my head so i went to the cave and i fell over a rock and hit my head on a stone wall but it made a echo sound when i hit it i knocked the wall a couple of times and i found that it was hollow so i picked up a stone from the ground and through at the wall it made a hole in it i looked through it and there it was... it was the key just laying there after that i went to my house and tested it under a microscope and it was just a normal rock shape so it was to late to tell u so i put it in a box under my bed ya know to keep it safe, in the morning Liz came and i had to tell her but she went off in a mood and..."_

"_Wait...Wait you told Liz first before you told us!" ( Micheal said angry ) _

"_Micheal it is no time to argue!" ( said Max ). _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Yes Micheal we need to think what are we going to do about this"? ( Max said confused )

"Well it is obvious isn't it we going". ( said Micheal )

"No Micheal we need to think of the consequences before we make a desision like this one like we need to think about Liz and Maria. We can't just leave them like this can we". ( said Max eagerly )

"Yes i know Max me and Micheal will sort that out but it is mostly because Tess, she has a baby Max it will die if we dosnt get to the planet now"! ( said Isabele )

"For once i agree with you Isabele we should go ill go and find Tess and tell her the good news now wile you two tell Liz and Maria ok".

_Back at the cafe Micheal and _

Isabele got there and snatched

Maria and Liz bye the arm and

pulled them to the back of the cafe.

"Ow what is it Micheal let go ive got to get back to the counter there are customers waiting" ( said Maria )

"Yeah Isabele what is it that is so important".

"right Liz, Maria your not going to like this but Max has decided we should go to our planet". ( said Micheal )

_Liz and Maria just stand there stund._

"I am sorry but we have no choice cause you know Tess,s baby."

"NO". ( Maria starts crying and leans on Liz for comfort, Liz face just went red but she didn't cry )

"I understand but please don't go i wont be able to live without you three please stay and could nt Max tell me himself guard". ( Liz starts sulking and she runs upstairs crying and Maria goes outside to the Cafe and pretends that Micheal had never said that to him and starts ignoring him )

"Maria i am sorry it isn't my choice i would stay if i had the choice". ( said Micheal )

"Well you can Micheal you do have a choice Max can't make you do this just because of his baby". ( said Maria carefully )

"So you suggesting we just leave Max on his own with his baby and Tess"!.

"Well if you put it that way...YES!".

"I can't belive you Maria i can't belive you would suggest that...i got to go...common Isabele we have got to go bye."

"No wait Micheal please don't go...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Why do you do this?

Max takes a visit to Tess to tell her the good news!

⌠Hey■said Max eager to tell Tess.

⌠Hey ahhhhrrrrrrr■Tess cried loudly as she had a contraction from the baby.

⌠Tess?...TESS U OK?■

⌠arrrrhhhhh this baby can▓t live on this planet Max we have got to find a way to get back!■Tess said eagerly.

⌠Dont worry Tess i hve found a way i found the key to the grenileth we can go■Max shouted.

⌠Really we can go back■Tess said more quietly as her contraction stoped.

⌠Yeh we can Tess this is are chance■Max yelled!.

⌠Well when do we leave then■Tess questioned?.

⌠As soon as posible urrrrmmm Tonight we can say our good byes and go■Max said nicely but as he said say are good byes a split image of Liz cam into his mind he thought how is Liz going to take this news?.

⌠Ok i will get packed then■Tess said eagerly.

⌠I will go and tell Micheal and Isabele■Max said as he kissed Tess on her lips but as he was kissing her he had another image of Liz it was when they first kissed on her balcony roof she is so beautiful and elegant buy then Max realized that he still had feelings for Liz, that would explain the flashbacks.

back at lizes house, Max just crawled through her window he looked at her, she was crying he hands were over her face as she shed her tears making a little puddle under were she was sitting, Liz heard a creek from her balcony, it was max looking all guilty she opend the window to let Max through so she wiped away her tears so Max hopefully wouldn▓t of noticed.

⌠Max what are you doing here■.

⌠I...I...■as Max stuttered.

⌠What Max have you come to tell me that your leaving is that it Max and Isabele already told me!■

⌠I know thay told you Liz■

⌠Then why are you here■?.

⌠I am here to tell you that i am leaving tonight■.

Lizes eyes started to water back up again.

⌠Liz don▓t cry please■Mx pleaded.

⌠Well what do you exspect Max I LOVED YOU MAX I LOVED YOU■.

⌠I know I know i loved you to Liz when i was kissing Tess i had a flashback of when me and you first kissed on the balcony remember■?.

⌠Yes i do that was the best moment of my life i wish i could go back to that point again and again■.

⌠Liz i still have feelings for you it is just Tess and are baby i can▓t just leave her!■.

⌠I understand i will miss you i love you so much Max■as Liz started to cry again.

⌠I love you to Liz you will allways be my true love■.

Max leaned closer to Liz and Liz leaned closer to Max and then they kissed on the lips loads of Memories floud through there minds of what they shared together the next thing Liz noticed that Max was gone. Then Liz thought to herself.

⌠I don▓t trust Tess■

And then Liz called Maria to come upstairs so we can talk.

⌠What Liz i am working downstairs it is really busy ya know and...■

⌠Shut up Maria! i got something to tell you it,s ergant■!.

Blackout 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_** 4 **

**Why do you do this?**

"Ok cheesh just saying."

"Well you know i don't trust Tess right?."

"Yeh I know." Said Maria curiously.

"Well i think Tess is hiding something so i am going to look around her house you know her bedroom!."

"Liz are you CRAZY or what, do you know how much trouble you would be in if Tess found out and especially Max.

"I know but i don't want Max to get hurt PLEASE MARIA come with me you are my best friend i wouldn't ask you this if i didn't think it was important."

"OK ok what do you want me to do."?

**Back at Tess house, Tess has just Packed her bags to go and she has just lefted to say good-bye to everyone else as she leavs Liz and Maria climbs through the window and starts in her bed room looking though her stuff.**

"Common Maria there has got to be something?".

"I am looking, i am looking". Maria said as she was looking through her draws.

"Well look harder she will be back soon!".

**Liz was looking and looking through her draws then she found something?.**

"Yess i found something."

"What have you found Liz?."

"I found her journal."

"Yess perfect". Said Maria exited.

**Liz opened the journal very carefully.**

"Ok lets start reading."

"Ok urrm."

**Liz turns the pages and as she touched it she had a vision, that vision was was kyle dragging a body into a car trunk and with Tess in the passenger seat and she said to him well don't kyle good work now all we have got to do is take Alex to the graveyard and bury him deep and then they rode off into the distance.**

"OH MY GOD!." as Liz fell to the ground and started to tremble and cry.

"What is it Liz what is it, what did you see?."

"TESS AND KYLE!."

"What about them Liz?".

"They killed Alex, they killed him Maria, ARE BEST FRIEND!."

**Blackout**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Why do you do this?**

"Oh my god Liz" as Maria fell to the ground and started crying as well her eyes started to swell up and everything.

"Oh that bitch that sliming BITCH!." Liz said so furiously.\

"I know i agree with you there!, we have got to talk to Kyle i don't belive he would do this to us he liked Kyle something is wrong with this Liz i don't think Kyle would do this"?.

"Your right but what about work?."

"Ah i don't care about work i need to find out what this is about!. Said Maria with not a care in the world.

"Ok then lets go round Kyle,s."

**Then there was a sound outside the door it was Tess trying to get through.**

"Oh no it,s Tess quick get up Maria!, common she is coming."

**Liz opened the window and they both climbed out just in time, Tess came through the door and went into her bedroom to find that the window was open**.

"mmmmmm why is the window." She asked herself.

**Liz and Maria were running so fast, they got to Kyle,s house, Kyle opened the door.**

"Maria Liz what you doing here?."

"You slimming evil..."

"Liz calm down you slimming evil idiot."

"wo wo what's happening here... what,s wrong?." Kyle said as they sat on the couch.

"You know what you did!".

"NO I DON'T GUYS 1ST YOU BURST ONTO MY HOUSE AND HAVE GO AT ME THEN YOU INSULT ME SAYING HOW I AM SUCH A BAD FRIEND, SO GUYS WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!".

"FINE YOU WANT THE TRUTH YOU'VE GOT IT!".

"YOU KILLED ALEX ARE BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU DO IT KYLE I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM TO! YOU...YOU...TRAITOR!".

**kyle just stand there puzzled, confused he didn't know what they were talking about?.**

"What are you guys talking about i never touched Alex i never killed him so will you stop having a go at me now!", Kyle said with confusion.

"I can't belive you Kyle, you even deny it ah!" Maria said, thinking how she wanted to slap him right now!".

"Maria calm down!". Liz said calmly.

"Right guys i have been your friends or in this case x boyfriends for most of my life and i have never lied to you guys...dosnt that count for something? please belive me i don't know what happed incase she mindwarped me or something hahaha" Kyle laughed in a sarcastic, funny kind of way.

"We have got are old Kyle back, i am sorry i doubt you i mean you Kyle you wouldn't hurt a soul". Liz said feeling sorry.

"Apologize excepted" Kyle said feeling happy.

"But still your vision Liz what are you going to do about it? Maria said looking puzzled".

"Omg that is it!". Liz said.

"What is".

"Tess mindwarped him!".

"Are you crazy Liz guard i think you are going bonkers!".

"I know it seems a bit crazy but it fits, if Kyle didn't do it then she must of made him i don't know bribed him i don't know". Liz said hoping that Maria and Kyle will go along with it.

"Well i don't know Liz you are a bit crazy, but you are my best friend so i suppose i will go along with you...Kyle what do you think?".

'Well i don't know?".

"Common Common".Liz said urgently

"Fine!".

"YES".

"But on one consequence... I drive.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahhahahahaaha" Maria and Liz giggled.

"Omg what time did Max say that he was leaving?".

"Omg he said that he was leaving in half 8 and it is 8 o clock!".

"WE NEED TO STOP CHATTING COMMON WE NEED TO TELL MAX THE TRUTH BEFORE THEY ALL LEAVE.

**Blackout.**

WANT TO SEE THE NEXT 1


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Why do you do this?**

"_Liz, Maria and Kyle Were speeding so fast to find Max and tell them what happed and they wanted to tell Micheal and Isabele because they always believed Tess,s Lies and Liz wanted to prove them wrong. And they all hated Tess and all of them wanted to throw it back into her face and they wanted to see her face when we all told Max what actually happed!."_

"Common Liz drive like crazy!."Maria said ergantly.

"Ok ok i will speed up!."Said Liz exhausted.

"_She speeded up quite a lot, she got to the cave and Max,Micheal and Isabele have already put the crystal into the hole and it was charging up slowly so they had time."_

"_MAX WAIT DON'T GO!".Liz said as she shouted at the top of her voice._

"_Liz,Maria,Kyle what are you doing here?."Max said surprised. _

_**Blackout.**_

_**Want to the next chapter than tell me how i am doing and sign the box please i need some comments.**_


End file.
